


nasties

by RollingStarShock



Category: Naruto, 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, footjobs????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingStarShock/pseuds/RollingStarShock
Summary: ninth grade me was a lil nasty bxtch and no one rocked her shit and now she's just sad lil bxtch nowi am filled with regret





	nasties

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm,,,,,hotaru a homewrecker???(If i ever finished this lol) also she's 18,,, if i remember correctly and naruto is ya know,,,a whole dilf,

Hotaru and her brother had been in the rifts of time for years now. Or what seemed to be years. The laws of time and space took pity on the siblings, and every so often the two would end up in different timelines/universes.  This time would be different. She wouldn't make sure of it. Drifting once again the familiar feeling filled their guts. She nodded to her brother.

 

"Nii-san, take this. I have a plan and I'm not certain that it will work.". She handed him a small blue bracelet. In its center was solid yellow metal with cravings. The rift was slowly opening.  Hotaru felt her body being pulled towards the dimensional rip. She looked at her brother and gave him a sad smile.

"Goodbye and see you around sometime, Nii-san."

 

LINE BREAK

 

Naruto had everything he wanted in the world. The title of Hokage, the village's respect and most of all, a family he could call his own. Yet, he still didn't feel accomplished with life. Sitting in his office, he peered down into his city.

' _ Ahh, what to do with life now? _ ' He thought as a breeze brushed his face.

 

Dirt. That's what she landed in. Not graceful at all, face first on the earth. Hotaru found herself unable to move. ' _ Great, maybe I'm hopefully not in a colonial area. Helping reinventing is a bore. _ ..'

 

Boruto and his teammates stood in the trees, investigating the newly formed crater. 

' _ I have a visual. It's... A girl? I'm going down there, Uchiha out _ .' Sarada jumped down from her hiding spot, landing next to Hotaru without a sound. Boruto buzzed angrily in her earpiece.

_ 'Oi Oi Oi! What are you doing!? She could be dangerous! _ ' He growled as he slid down his tree in a huff. Sarada flipped the girl over, surprised to see that Hotaru was awake.

"Help me...." Hotaru said weakly. Sarada held her hand, steadily bringing her to her feet.

"It's going to be fine...Ah! I didn't catch your name.."

 

"Imai. Imai Hotaru."

  
  


Sakura wiped her brow. The girl shouldn't be alive. There was too much internal bleeding and too little chakra for this girl's body to function. Yet, here she was, sitting up on her own, perfectly fine. Hotaru talked casually to the girl that saved her. Salad. What a strange nickname to be called. Salad took her hands and smiled.

"So Imai-san, where do you hail from? There are no records of you in the Konoha database."

' _ Even if I told you, you'd never believe me anyway _ ' Hotaru thought frowning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"OI OI OI! SARADA-CHAN, KONOHAMARU IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Hotaru cringed at the man's tone and volume. He was tall and overwhelming handsome, though Hotaru would keep that to herself. Salad stood up and took off, leaving the Alice with the strange man.

"Ah! Sorry that I sent Sarada-chan away, but she has a very important mission to go on. So kid, what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage and I'm here to tell you...."

 

Hotaru bit her lip cautiously. She let the man ramble on about his profession, her eyes wandering to his sun-kissed face. ' _ He seems energetic like someone I used to know. Mikan...' _

 

Naruto sat next to the young girl, analyzing her. Her hair was a dark purple, unlike his wife, her hair was short and uneven. Her large doe eyes were a sparkling amethyst, making him feel uncomfortable for some reason. 

"Hokage-san, I feel so honored that you and your people have taken me in. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

 

Naruto gulped as he looked at Hotaru's body. The bandages that covered her arms and the plain pattern that was on her gown. His face heated up shame. He wanted her. ' _ But she's probably half my age! Why am I feeling like that? _ ' He thought as his mind raced and his belly did flops. He peered down at the girl. Hotaru looked at the older man with a knowing look. She slowly reached out and took his hand.

"Hokage-san, I understand what you wa-"

"OI PAPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU NEED TO BE BACK AT THE TOWER!" Boruto interrupted, sliding in through the door. Naruto turned to his son, pulling his hand back. Hotaru gave the prodigy a look of disdain. ' _ That's right. Not only is he older but he's a married man with children. How...compelling. _ '

Naruto stood up, patting his son's head.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Boruto-chan you also need to be somewhere"

He turned back to Hotaru, giving her a dazzling smile.

"See you later, kid!"

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

 

Hotaru was taken in by Sakura Uchiha and attended the academy. Of course, being a genius she excelled, passing the top students in only week's. So within two months, she became a genin. Unlike most genin, she was added to Salad's team, changing the dynamic of the squad. It was the day that Boruto asked her out that things were got...weird. 

 

"I-It's not like an actual date or anything..." Hotaru looked down at her open-toed shoes. 'Why is this happening? Have the gods forsaken me?' Boruto rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't really interested in the tech head, it was his father who insisted that he invited her over.

_ FLASHBACK _

_ Naruto looked over Hotaru's file with awe. Her scores were even higher than Boruto's. He needed to see her again. Hinata and Himawari stood up by the door. Today was the Hokage's birthday. The two pounced on the blonde.  _

_ "Happy birthday daddy! What do you wanna go tomorrow? You have a day off." A light bulb went off in his head. Tomorrow was the leaf's annual festival. A devious plan hatched in his head.  _

_ "Kukukukukuku~" _

 

So now he was asking out her when he could be hanging with Mitsuki. What a drag.

Hotaru noticed the hint of disinterest in the boy's voice. She agreed. She was hoping to see the Hokage's family. 

Later that day, Hotaru thanked Sakura for the teal kimono and headed out, promising Salad that they would meet up later in the evening. She made her way to the meeting point, waiting for Boruto. ' _ Oh course he's running late _ ' She thought as she checked her watch. Another twenty minutes go by before Hotaru worries. ' _ Am I being stood up? Sigh, if he didn't want to go with he shouldn't have asked _ '. She turned back.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! SORRY FOR BEING LATE! BEING HOKAGE IS JUST FILLED WITH STRESS!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down in front of the Alice. Hotaru, out of instincts, unsheathed her Baka Gun and aimed for his family jewels and pulled the trigger.  **_BANG BANG BANG_ ** . Naruto slid down, holding his crotch. 

"Imai-san, why...I need this to live" He cried. Hotaru looked at him, something happening to her face.

The inner corners turned up. Was she smiling? Naruto looked at her, starry-eyed. She seems so different when she smiled. He stood up, patting himself off.

"Well, let's go. Plenty of stuff to do." He took the girl's hand. The duo then proceeded to loot the shit outta the festival, hitting up every single booth, winning the biggest plushies and getting awesome fried food. They ended the night with a Ferris wheel ride.

' _ How cliche _ ', Hotaru thought as she climbed into the cab. With such large plushies and The Hokage's long legs, the cab was cramped.

"So Imai-san, how's Konoha treating you so far?" 

"It's...different, but I'm learning to adapt and enjoy some new things. " giving Naruto a risquè look. She smiled again, raising her foot. She smirked, her heel laying in the older man's crotch. Naruto gulped, his belly flipping twice over. ' _ No, no, no, she can't be serious _ ' He leaned forward, making her foot dig deeper. He loomed over her face, deciding whether he should cross this line.  ' _ If I do this, I'll be risking everything that I worked for. Do I really really  _ **_really_ ** _ want to do that? _ ' Naruto eyes looked everywhere but her small pouty lips. He was getting aroused and she hasn't even moved her foot. 'Crap, am I losing my touch? She must be enjoying this.'

Hotaru was indeed enjoying that the odds were in her favor. She let her sandal rub around the fabric, sticking her tongue out when she flicked the head. 

"Naruto-san, I know how to please” She closed the gap between them. She melted into his rough, chapped lips. He brought her foot down, away from his manhood. Naruto nibbled her bottom lip, hoping to gain entry to her mouth. He brought her on his lap, snaking his arms around her slim waist. Hotaru moaned into Naruto,  sliding her obi off. He tugged on her kimono.

“N-n-Naruto- you- mustn't- AH!” Hotaru parted from him. Naruto paused.

“Why not?”

“The ride is coming to an end, Hokage-sama”

Naruto looked out the cabin door. Just as she said, the ride was slowly descending back to the ground. Hotaru clumsily tied her obi back in place while Naruto fixed his hakama and his hair. The attendant came to unlock the door. 

The duo sneaked off back to where no one would find them. Hotaru raised her eyebrow.

“Where are you taking me?” She questioned the orange ninja. He just gave her a smirk. They turned down many street corners, jumping across a few rooftops. Finally, they reached a rundown apartment building. Hotaru frowned.

“What is this place?” she asked, patting the dust off her kimono. Naruto pulled out a key from his haori.

“My second home, Hotaru. Welcome to the Original Naruto Uzumaki experience!”

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i don't give that many shits about either ending of these animes


End file.
